


Immortals

by QueenOfTheFandoms



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms/pseuds/QueenOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight's feeling down about Alan. Then a girl more or less knocks him out,helps wake him up,and drags him to her world. But little does he know how much she'll change his forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alright, first chapter of my Big Bang story! I’m so glad to finally get to post this :)  
—-  
Dwight lay curled up in his bed, crying quietly. Across from him, his roommate Todd slept soundly. That was the main reason Dwight was trying to be quiet; not wanting to wake him.  
As soundlessly as possible, he slid out of bed and crept downstairs to the common room, where he continued to cry. He wanted to stop, but he couldn’t. His brother’s death anniversary was tomorrow. He just wished he hadn’t been away, that he could’ve saved him. The hot tears streamed down his face even faster. He choked back a sob, and cried himself to sleep.  
"Dwight? Dwight? Come on, wake up!"  
Dwight opened his eyes, and squinted in the early morning light. He saw Blaine standing above him, and slowly eased himself into a sitting position. “Blaine?”  
Blaine ran a hand through his hair, an immaculately gelled curl springing free. “How long have you been down here?”  
Dwight shrugged. “A few hours, I guess.”  
The former Prefect frowned. “You don’t look too good. You’re paler than usual.”  
Dwight sighed. “I don’t really feel too great. I think I’ll call in sick.”  
"Go back to bed. I’ll let your teachers know, and bring you something for lunch, alright?"  
Dwight nodded and headed back upstairs to his room, where Todd was getting ready to leave.  
"Hey shouldn’t you be dressed?” he asked, pulling on his blazer. “It’s almost time for class."  
Dwight shook his head. “Not feeling too great. I’m staying here.”  
His roommate nodded in understanding. “Alright. If you need anything, text me.” With that, he left.  
Dwight sighed, flopping onto his bed. He had been alright, but now he was feeling kinda cruddy. He propped himself up on his elbow, glancing at the blank TV screen. He fumbled for the remote, and flicked it on. There was a Doctor Who marathon on. He settled in to watch it, leaning against the headboard and wrapping his comforter around him. He fell asleep somewhere during the fourth episode, and was woken with a start by a knock on the door. He threw the comforter off, shuffled to the door and opened it.  
"Brought some food," Blaine announced, holding up a bag as proof.  
Dwight smiled slightly, stifling a yawn. “Thanks, Blaine.”  
His brows knitted together as he considered Dwight. “You look worse than you did this morning. Come on, I’ll take you to the nurse.”  
Dwight shook his head. “Please don’t. Look, I’ll eat and take a shower, and it will probably make me feel better. Okay?”  
Blaine sighed. “Fine. But if you don’t look better by the time I get back you’re going to the nurse. Understand?”  
He nodded, accepting the lunch that was held out to him. “Thanks Blaine. You don’t have to do this, you know. You’re not Prefect anymore.”  
“You’re my friend,” he replied. “I want to help.”  
Within the next hour he received texts from Lucas and Sadie, which he hadn’t bothered responding to yet. By the time he got around to opening them, Morgan had sent him a few too.  
He started with the one marked ‘Giant Cousin’.  
'You know mom made pineapple upside down cake. I'll save you a piece if you come over.'  
Dwight rolled his eyes. ‘You want me to drive to FLORIDA for cake?’  
He laughed at the response he received back. ‘I’ll pay for your gas!’  
'No go, bro. But thanks anyway.'  
Next, he went to the one marked ’ Sadieeee’ (which she had put in herself; he wouldn’t have picked that for her in a million years).  
‘I heard there was a boggart in this closet in my pal Renee’s place. Could be something to look into.’  
‘A boggart??’ he texted back.  
‘And then Old Man Marquez says that he saw Mrs. Roxas’ dog go by.’  
He rolled his eyes again. ‘Mrs. Roxas’ dog is dead, Sadie.’  
‘EXACTLY. Could be interesting. And then there’s the incident last week in the pond. I think it’s a Selkie. I need your scuba gear but it’s in lockup.’  
He sighed in exasperation. ‘ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME TO COME BACK??’  
He snorted at her next few responses.  
‘NO!’  
‘…i mean…are you considering it?’  
‘Like is it a possibility?’  
‘I may have looked at flights.’  
‘I am not IMPLYING THO.’  
'Sure you aren't.' he texted back.  
Next he hit the one marked ‘Pagemaster’ (which used to be ‘Librarian’, but this one sounded cooler.)  
‘You haven’t called. Text back, let us know you’re alive.’  
Then ‘Text back. When you get this.’  
As he started to respond, he got another. ‘YOU’RE NOT ANSWERING.’  
And then ’ SHOULD I CALL?!’  
Finally, he texted back. ‘You spaced those texts like seconds apart each, I WAS STILL TYPING.’  
The response was quick. ‘Type FASTER.’  
'Rude.'  
After responding to his friends’ texts, he felt much better. He got up to shower. Stripping off his clothes, he climbed in. He let the water wash over him for a few minutes before pouring some soap on his hands and running them through his hair, then washing it out. The soap ran down his torso, which, although wasn’t incredibly muscular, still had some definition to it. After washing the rest of himself up, he turned off the water and stepped out on a towel. He grabbed another towel and quickly dried himself and his hair off before wrapping it around his waist. He left the bathroom, and smiled at Todd, who was just closing the door.  
"Hey man, how are you feeling?"  
Dwight nodded. “Better.”  
Todd smiled. “You look better.”  
There was a knock on the door, and Todd, still standing beside it, answered it while Dwight got dressed.  
"Hey, is Dwight looking any better?” asked Blaine, concern evident in his voice, even though Dwight couldn’t see him. “He wasn’t looking too good when I saw him earlier."  
"He’s much better," Todd assured him.  
Dwight stepped out from where he was changing. “I’m fine, Blaine. See? Nothing to worry about.”  
Blaine visibly relaxed. “You do look better. Get some sleep in a little while. You don’t want to miss another day of class.”  
Dwight nodded. “Okay, Blaine. I will.”  
Dwight reached for his guitar, as Blaine left again. “Hey Todd, you don’t mind if I play, do you?”  
Todd shook his head. “I was actually just about to go. I have a study session with a couple of friends. Just came in to get some books.”  
Dwight nodded. “Alright, see you later.”  
After Todd left, he settled on his bed with his guitar, and started strumming, trying out a few different chords, not really having anything in mind. After a few moments, he realised he was playing a song he hadn’t played in a while: ‘I’m Not Okay’ by My Chemical Romance. After a solid minute of playing and singing, the Tweedles burst into his room and dragged him out, (literally) kicking and screaming.  
After being forced into a karaoke contest (which he did great in, thank you very much), he lay down on his bed, exhausted. Eventually, he stood up to change into sleepwear. He pulled his shirt off as he made his way to the bathroom. He put toothpaste on his brush and began to scrub his teeth.  
"I’m enjoying the view," a female voice called out.  
Dwight screamed, dropping his toothbrush and jumping back. He hit his head against the tiles, falling to the floor. He made out a pair of unfamiliar feet before his world turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dwight wakes up to find a mysterious girl in his room,the Tweedles cause a little chaos,and he more or less gets hurled into another dimension. How fun.

When Dwight came to, he was lying on his bed. ‘That was a really strange dream,’ he thought. He sat up, feeling the back of his head for a lump, relieving that he didn’t find one. A somewhat familiar voice came from the bathroom.

“Hey, are you alright? Do you need ice?”

He yelled, scrambling for a weapon. It was the same girl from before! Where was his crossbow? He heard a long-suffering sigh, and footsteps coming from the bathroom.

“That’s really getting old, y’know,” she said, standing before him with her arms folded across her chest. She was about Kurt’s height, and looked to be Mexican, with shoulder-length black hair and green eyes.

Dwight glanced from his undisturbed salt lines to the girl. He frowned. “Who are you?”

“I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition.” The smirk on her face grew into a laugh. “Or something like that, right?”

He stared at her. “Girls aren’t allowed here.”

“Oh, I know,” her green eyes suddenly narrowed in concern. “Are you feeling all right? That was a pretty nasty bang to the head. And you’re heavy. Need ice? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Three,” he deadpanned, which seemed to satisfy her. “Look, if you’re looking for your boyfriend or something, you’re in the wrong room.”

She shook her head, a smile playing on her lips. “I’m pretty sure I’m in the right place. You’re Dwight, right?”

He nodded. “Yeah…”

“Yep, right room.” 

“Who are you?” he repeated.

“I’m your girlfriend. Well, not your girlfriend,” she tapped her chin. “Well, sort of your girlfriend, I guess? More like—”

He held a hand up, cutting her off. “All you’re doing is confusing me, slow down.”

She sighed. “Alright, I’m from another dimension, and in that one I’m your girlfriend. I came here because you’re starting to get sad about your brother again, and if that happens…let’s just say it won’t be good. So I’m gonna bring you to my dimension, where Alan is alive, and the Other Dwight will come here.”

He blinked several times, trying to process what the girl had just told him. Eventually, he sighed. “…Alright, who put you up to this?”

This only earned him a confused look. “Put me up to what?”

“Look, I don’t know who paid you to do this, or who told you about my brother, but you need to go.”

She shook her head. “No one paid me to do anything. And the other you told me. Listen, I need you to trust me. I’m here to save you. I don’t want you to die.”

He blinked a few times, not expecting her to sound so pained and the mention of his possible death. “…And why should I?”

She smiled, taking his hand. “Close your eyes.”

After frowning at their joined hands, he obeyed. Flashes of memories – hers, he assumed –played on his eyelids; her, and someone who looked just like him – but younger – meeting for the first time; her meeting Alan, but an Alan who looked older than what he remembered; him – or at least the person that looked like him – kissing her and telling her that he loved her. The memories faded, and he opened his eyes.

“Do you believe me now?” she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

He sat down, needing a minute to processes everything he had saw. “Have I met the…other you before?”

She thought for a second. “Once, I think. Through the Tweedles.”

He groaned. If the Twins had had anything to do with it, that meeting hadn’t gone well.

“Will you go with me, then?” she asked, voice hopeful.

He didn’t know, if he was quite honest with himself. Could he trust this girl? He didn’t even know her name. What if she was a supernatural being. Witches could cross salt lines, couldn’t they?

He was still deciding what to say when she started to walk toward the bed. She tripped over a large tome that had been lying on the floor, and pushed him into the mattresses. Usually he would’ve been able to stay upright, but her trip was unexpected and he didn’t have enough time. The Tweedles bursting in right after, evidently drawn to a situation where they could easily chaos, didn’t help.

Both Twins smirked at the sight before them.

“Little Knight!” Evan beamed.

“You appear to have a talking flower friend,” Ethan added, his smile just as terrifying as his brother’s.

“Care to introduce us?”

Dwight groaned, and the girl rolled off him.

“And who might you be, talking flower?”

She smiled, sitting up properly. “Well, I’m L—”

“Leave,” said Dwight, standing up and glowering at them.

He was faced with twin pouts. “But we wanted—”

“To meet your friend!”

The girl waved, smiling brightly at them as they were ushered out by Dwight.

“So,” he began, turning his back on the firmly closed door, “when would be the best time to leave?”

She laughed. “Now’s pretty good.”

He nodded, resigned to the decision he had come to. If she did turn out to be something malignant, he was handle himself. “Alright, let me get my stuff.”

“You won’t need it,” said the girl, reaching his side. “Now grab my hand.”

He took hold of her hand. “One more thing. What’s your name?”

She laughed. “I haven’t introduced myself to you in a long time. It’s Lisa. Lisa Counts.”

The room faded slowly, and eventually disappeared around them.

“Alright, we’re traveling through dimensions. If you want, you can close your eyes. In fact, you’ll be less dizzy when we get there if you do.”

He nodded. “Okay.”

The world glowed white as they shot through space. “We should be there in a few minutes.”

He closed his eyes. “How long is ‘a few minutes’?”

She was silent. He opened one eye and saw her thoughtful expression. “Four or five, I guess?”

He sighed. After a minute or two, she squeezed his hand. “Ooh, open your eyes Dwight!”

He obeyed. Surrounding them, instead of white, was a rainbow of color that spun slowly. 

“Whoa.”

She nodded, green eyes sparkling. “I know. Crazy, right?”

He looked around, turning just slightly. They were still in the color ring, but they were starting to go faster.

“How much longer are we in here for?”

She shrugged. “A minute or so, maybe? We’ll be there soon.”

The circle slowly got faster and he closed his eyes again. After a moment, he felt them stop, and opened his eyes. They were at the end of a silver walkway in a white room. The place was about four times the size of a hospital room, and it was just as sterile as one. 

“This is the Transportation Center. Under this floor is the train station, and the airport is up there,” she gestured to the ceiling with her free hand, and tugged him to an escalator with the other. “You have to be at least sixteen to use the Dimension Walkway.”

He nodded, to let her know that he was listening, and that he understood. She let go of his hand. They rode up and walked outside, where they stood in silence.

Several moments later, Dwight cleared his throat. “Shouldn’t we be going somew—”

“Nah, we’re waiting for someone.” He thought he heard her mutter something about “stupid cute boys who are never on time”.

The sound of an engine reached his ears, and someone pulled up in a car. His car, to be exact. Lisa ran to the car and leaned into the open window. She grinned “Finally! Took you long enough.”

She walked back over to him, a wide smile on her face.

“Who is that?” he frowned.

She raised an eyebrow. “I think you know.”

The person who stepped out of the car was more tanned, more muscular, and sunglasses were hiding his eyes, but Lisa was right, he did know who it was.

It was him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight meets himself and learns things about this strange girl who has dragged him into another world. Also,he hears from someone he hasn't seen in years.

"Nice to meet you," said the Other Dwight, taking off his sunglasses and holding out a hand with a smile. Dwight shook it. "Come on, we should get some food."

 

He started towards the car, with Lisa following him. Dwight hung back, trying to let the situation sink in. It was him, but at the same time, it wasn’t.

 

Lisa paused, her hand on the passenger door handle. "You coming, bro?"

 

He sighed and started towards the car. He climbed in, buckled up, and froze. While not bad, the song that had started playing in the car when Lisa turned on the radio was not the stuff he usually listened to.

 

"Hey, what's this song?"

 

The two in the front laughed, and Lisa turned around to look at him. "Sorry, I forgot you wouldn't know them. It's my CD. The song’s Do it Now, Remember it Later, and they're Sleeping With Sirens."

 

Dwight nodded, and they drove off.

 

Lisa smiled at him. "Do you want me to change it?"

 

He shook his head. "No, I like it."

 

She nodded and turned back around. The Other Dwight glanced at him with the aid of the rear-view mirror. "Anything in particular you wanted to eat?"

 

Dwight shook his head. "No, I’m fine with whatever."

 

He nodded, flicking the indicator. "Alright."

 

They pulled up to a McDonald's a few minutes later. The two in the front climbed out and he quickly followed them. They went inside where it was mostly empty.

 

"You two find a seat, and I'll get the food."

 

Lisa led him to a plastic table and they sat down.

 

"Alright, we'll tell you all you need to know about being Other Dwight before he has to go back in your place. Once he goes back, you'll switch bodies with him."

 

The Other Him came back to the table with a tray piled with burgers and fries. "I wasn't sure if you liked cheese or not, so I got both. Plus I don't like cheese and Lisa does. Oh, and there’s no onion, I hope that's alright."

 

Dwight nodded. "That's fine. But why?”

 

Lisa made a face. "I'm allergic to them. Swell up like a balloon." She grabbed a few of the burgers and a box of fries.

 

"We have a lot of stamina that wears out very quickly, so we eat more than you do,” she explained, at Dwight’s raised eyebrows. “You'll get used to it."

 

After the three of them ate, they walked outside. Dwight started towards the car but Lisa shook her head. "How about the three of us go for a walk?"

 

He shrugged and they started for the nearby woods.

 

Other Him turned around to face him. “So, the biggest thing you need to know is how I got banned from a waterpark.”

 

Lisa groaned, throwing back her head. "Do we have to tell this story?"

 

Other Dwight smirked. "Of course! Everyone always asks about it."

 

She sighed. "Last year, I took my three younger siblings to a water park, and he brought Alan along. On one of the rides, one of the strings of my bikini top got stuck to the top of the slide. When I went down, it got untied and I went down covering my chest. When I got to the bottom, one of the lifeguards whistled at me. Another smacked me on the ass."

 

She paused with a heavy sigh, gesturing to the Other Him. "Of course he has to protect my honor and everything, so as soon as he gets off the ride, this asshole starts swinging at the lifeguards. Crowd gets so thick we get separated. We get paged about fifteen minutes later to the office. This idiot has a black eye and a few teeth gone. And you know what he says?"

 

She glared at the other him, who was laughing. "He says 'You should see the other guy'. The security guy then tells him he's not allowed within 15 feet of the place, and escorts him out. And we have to follow him, because he drove!"

 

The other him is laughing so hard that Dwight was actually afraid he was going to fall over.

 

She sighed. "Anyway, now you can't go there either.”

 

Dwight shrugged. “S’fine. There are other water parks, right?”

 

Lisa laughed. “Right.”

 

The three of them stayed in the woods another hour, wandering around, twigs snapping beneath their feet, with Lisa and the other him telling the stories of their lives together. They'd apparently known each other for four years, and had been dating for two of them.

 

After they ran out of stories to tell, the three of them returned to the impala, and started for the Transportation Center. When they got there, Lisa got out first and nodded, then walked inside. The other him turned around to look at him.

 

"I'm gonna need you to look after everyone, alright?” he asked, eyes imploring. “Mom, Dad, Alan, all of my friends, and, of course, my baby!" He hugged his seat, and they both laughed.

 

"But seriously, look after Lisa. She may not seem like it, but she's pretty wild. You might need to bring her back to earth sometimes."

 

Dwight glanced at where the girl had left, and back to his Other Self. "Can I ask you something?"

 

The Other Him nodded.

 

"Are Mom and Dad still married?"

 

Other Him laughed, shaking his head. "Nah. But we still see Dad pretty often. Like every other weekend."

 

Dwight nodded, and Other Him grabbed his shoulder and shook it. "Take care, man." He climbed out of the car, and that was the last Dwight would see of him for a while.

 

About ten minutes later, Lisa came back to the car. "You can get in the front, since you'll be driving,” she said, without meeting his eye.

 

He was quick to obey, climbing out of the backseat and into the front. He then noticed that the girl was shaking from repressed sobs. Without really thinking about it, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He brought her into his chest and softly stroked her hair until the sobs supressed into the quiet sniffle here and there.

 

"Do…” he ventured cautiously. “Do you want to talk about it?"

 

She shook her head. "Not now. Just take me to the hotel, okay?"

 

He nodded. "Alright, but you'll have to help me get there."

 

She sniffed, wiping at her eyes with a sleeve. "Sure.”

 

After dropping Lisa off, he started for his house, a strange feeling in his chest at the prospect of seeing his brother again.

 

He waved at the gardener as he pulled up, and received a friendly wave in return. He got out and briskly walked to the door and opened it, taking about five steps before his butler appeared out of nowhere

 

“Albert? You almost gave me a heart attack!”

 

"My apologies, but, Dwight, aren't you forgetting something? You know your mother will scold you if you get dirt on her floor."

 

Dwight nodded, clutching at his chest. "Right. Thanks Albert."

 

He slid off his shoes and practically ran upstairs, where the sound of a television blared from a room he hadn't heard noise from in three years.

 

"Alan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has actually been done for awhile,I just never got to uploading it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight spends time with his brother. That's pretty much the whole chapter.

The noise stopped for a second, and a head of fluffy black hair turned to look at him.

 

"Oh, hey Dwight." He turned back to the television, and Dwight identified a Legend of Zelda game being played on the screen. He took a few steps into the room, before he ran at full speed towards his younger brother, tackling him in a hug.

 

Alan groaned, somehow managing to both stay upright and pause the game. "What the heck, bro? You just saw me like four hours ago!"

 

Dwight just ignored him and hugged him even tighter.

 

"Dwight! I can't breathe! Get off!"

 

He finally released his little brother and took a good look at him. Alan was almost a foot taller than he had been, his hair a little darker. If Dwight remembered right, he would be ten, almost eleven.

 

Alan stared at him. "What was that about?"

 

Dwight shrugged, realizing that the Other Him wouldn't have done something like that. "I just felt like it."

 

Alan narrowed his eyes. "You usually don't 'feel like it' unless we've been apart for more than a week."

 

Dwight waved a hand. "Whatever. Wanna play Pokémon?"

 

Alan shrugged. "Sure.”

 

A few hours later (in which Alan had beaten him three times in battles), someone knocked on the door.

 

"Come in!" both boys called.

 

"Boys?"

 

The two boys turned to look at their mother, who stood in the doorway. Dwight noticed that she looked younger, and less worried; her face less lined.

 

“Alan, time for bed.”

 

Alan sighed, but he got to his feet, turned off his game system, and headed to the bathroom.

 

“Dwight, can we talk for a minute?” she added, using the doorframe to push herself into the hall.

 

Dwight stood up and followed his mother into the hallway.

 

“Dwight, I wanted to let you know that you can go to New York.”

 

Dwight nodded, remembering that the two who had brought him here had mentioned a trip. “Thanks, Mom.”

 

She held up a hand. “I’m not done. You can go, but you have to take your brother with you.”

 

He nodded. “Alright.”

 

She sighed, seeming to have resigned herself to a task of some sort. “While we’re here, I wanted to discuss your relationship with Lisa. Now, she’s a very nice girl, and your father and I like her a lot …”

 

He tuned out until he heard his mother say ‘sexual nature’, at which point, he felt himself turning bright red.

 

“W-what?” he stuttered.

 

His mother nodded, not realizing that he hadn't been paying attention. "I want you to tell me if you begin being intimate, for your own—"

 

"Mom, no." he shook his head furiously. "I can promise that neither of us are even thinking about it, and won't be for a while. So please don't bring it up anytime soon."

 

His mom looked surprised, but she nodded. "Alright. You can go now."

 

Dwight turned around, heading for his room as quick as humanly possible and flopping face-down on his bed. He groaned, trying not to think about what had just happened.

 

“Alan?” he asked, voice muffled by the pillow, as he heard footsteps. His brother must have climbed onto his back – it was the only thing that explained the movement there. “What are you doing?”

 

He felt Alan wriggle a little. "Laying on you."

 

Dwight sighed, raising his head slightly. "Any particular reason why?"

 

"Nope."

 

"Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

 

Alan sighed. "Fine. Since you don't want to spend time with your brother ...”

 

He rolled off and headed for the door, and Dwight shook his head fondly. "Alright, come here."

 

Alan ran back and stood in front of him, his eyes sparkling. "So, how was your date?"

 

Dwight blinked. He had almost forgotten that this wasn't his original world. "It was good."

 

Alan grinned. "Are ya gonna marry her and have lots of—"

 

"Alan! Bed, now!"

 

Alan sighed, but Dwight silently thanked his mother for her interruption. "Alright, off to bed."

 

Alan made a face at him. "I know, I know." With that, the ten year old swaggered out of his room.

 

Dwight rolled his eyes at his dramatic little brother. His phone buzzed, and he leaned over to answer it. "Hello?"

 

Lucas’s voice sounded in his ear. "My mom wants to know if you guys are still on for cake?" He turned the statement into a question.

 

Dwight nodded, then realized that Lucas couldn’t see him. "Yeah, we’re in. So, who’s coming again?"

 

Lucas laughed. "We went over this! Me, Kelly, you, your girlfriend and brother, Morgan, and Sadie."

 

"Right. Tomorrow, right?

 

"Yep. Oh, and Sadie mentioned she’d be bringing a friend with her."

 

Dwight grinned into the phone. "Alright. Later, Lucas."

 

There was a click, and Dwight put his phone down.

 

Dwight didn't remember falling asleep, but he looked over at the clock, which read 8:40. No more than two minutes later, Alan ran in and jumped onto him. "Dwight! Breakfast!"

 

Dwight laughed and sat up, picking his brother up and carrying him into the hallway. "I'll be down in ten minutes!" He closed his door, then grabbed the sweats that had somehow made their way from his body to the floor during the night. He pulled them on and went to brush his teeth.

 

He met his mom and brother downstairs for breakfast a few minutes later. His mother was laughing at Alan, who was in the middle of a story or joke of some kind, gesturing wildly.

 

“Morning, Mom.”

 

She smiled at him. “Good morning. How did you sleep?”

 

He nodded. “Good; you?”

 

She yawned, stifling it behind her hand. “I slept well. I’m still pretty tired, though.”

 

“Do you have to work today?” he asked, sitting at the table.

 

His mother shook her head. “Any plans for you two?”

 

“Yup!” Alan answered, with faux enthusiasm. Dwight rolled his eyes at him.

 

“We’ll be hanging out with Lucas today.”

 

“Oh, that sounds like fun!” their mother nodded. “Who’ll be going?”

 

Dwight grinned in response. “Us and Lisa, Morgan, Sadie – and a friend of hers, I think – Lucas and Kelly.”

 

“Thank you, Laura,” she smiled to the maid, as she carried their food to the table.

 

Laura nodded her head. “You’re welcome, Ms. Houston.”

 

“Laura,” she laughed. “How many times have I told you to call me ‘Agatha’?”

 

Laura laughed, too. “Okay, Miss—Agatha. Now; breakfast.”


End file.
